


I Need No One But You

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Hux in harness and high heels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Rimming, Service Top Kylo Ren, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub! Kylo, TROS Fix-It of Sorts, dom! Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants to break into insubordinate General Hux's mind.He doesn't expect to get himself in a tanglesome relationship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in-progress roleplay created by Spheryx and me.  
> Spheryx plays Hux, and mine is Kylo.

These past months must've been the worst in Hux's life since Brendol died. Everything that could go wrong, did.

First, his beloved ship, the Finalizer, had been destroyed. Shortly following that, this thick-skulled, short-tempered oaf killed Snoke and claimed the Throne to himself. Just like Snoke, he refused to acknowledge the ginger's work and kept him as a General, yet put more and more work on him, causing the poor man to have no free time what so ever, barely enough to sleep.

Adding to that, Kylo Ren was the worst Supreme Leader in all of History. He might be a good fighter, but he cannot lead, organize, watch the budget, or be diplomatic. He is a weapon. A warrior. Not a leader.

And now, for a cherry on top, somehow this old, pathetic man, Pryde, came back from the grave and tries to turn the Order into an Imperium 2.0.

That simply could not fly. Indeed the Supreme Leader has not thought this through.

The gingers step echo heavily through the hall as he made his way to the giant throne the unfit Supreme Leader rested upon. He looked so out of place. Although, the dark, empty room did harmonize with the knight's broody attitude.

Never being one to kneel, the ginger bowed slightly before his new leader, before returning into his usual his upright military stance, hands folded behind his back and heels pressed together.

"Supreme Leader, I do not condone your decision to give General Pryde so much power.", without skipping any pointless interductions, Hux went straight to his point. One of the few qualities the raven seemed to actually appreciate.

"Pryde has quite the fantastic record, I must admit, he was a great and loyal General. But that was for the Imperium. We are the First Order. We have different goals and values. Not to mention that Pryde was supposedly dead and now just magically reappeared. We cannot trust this man. Especially not with so much commanding power and such a high position.", although the General spoke with certainty, there was a slight hint of urgency in his undertone.

If Rens newest General were to leak information to anyone, it could be catastrophical. Or if he were to try and change the values of the First Order, to revert to the imperialistic ways, everything Hux had ever worked for would be for nothing.

Not to mention, the General had personal reasons to hate Pryde.

Since he was born, nothing was ever gifted to him. Had been working so hard, defeated so many odds and people in his way to raise to such a position of power.

Only for some random person to walk in to be given the exact same honour, without them having to lift a finger. First it was that brute Ren, and now this sadistic Fossil.

He even wore the old Imperial suit! It was a violation of the First Order dress code!

Kylo Ren sat on his throne, listening to Hux's words patiently. Hux was broadcasting his hatred towards Pryde without consciousness. He knew Hux was thirty to power, but there were more under the surface.

Kylo tried to dig into Hux's mind to get the answer. He almost sured that the young general had stories with the elder Imperial general beyond his knowledge.

"General Hux, I should remind you talking your superior officer behind his back is not a suitable behavior for a good soldier. Besides, greeting your leader without bending your knees is another crime."

Feeling the familiar pull on his mind, the General put up his defences. Snoke had taught him well on how to protect his brain against being read.

"Supreme Leader, I am not here to gossip about my co-worker, I am here to advise you not to put him in a position of such power. He cannot be trusted!", the urgency in his voice railed up. Why did the new Leader have to be the most thick skulled man in the entire universe?!

"With all due respect, Sir, I never kneeled for Snoke, I'll never kneel for you. The First Order rules demand one of lower Rank to show their respect to one of higher Rank. Which I did. Not kneeling is not a crime as it does not violate any rules.", Hux said stiffly, keeping his displeasure of Rens lack of knowledge to himself.

But as the Supreme Leader, he should know all the rules. He should know and honour them. But of course, the knight knew barely anything about the First Order. So unfit for the position.

"If you didn't realize, General Hux. As the Supreme Leader of the First Order, I'm a busy man and need a qualified officer who can manage the army for me. You showed your "ability" by destroying our most priceless super weapon. Then, we lost our ex-flag ship because of your carelessness. If making one mistake is an accident, making it twice is foolishness. Tell me, Hux," Kylo Ren waved his hand, forcing Hux flying across the room, stopped an inch in front of his throne. "Who are you for telling me who I can trust?"

Kylo stood up, looking Hux in the eyes. "Snoke is dead. His rules mean nothing to me. What I say is the new rule. Kneel!"

The Supreme Leaders words were infuriating.

Ren was not busy, he gave all his work to Hux as he was too incompetent for it! He destroyed the Starkiller, one of the gingers biggest achievement in life! And he was the one sacrificing the Finalizer.

Every major terrible thing that has happened in the Generals past few years was because of this- this brute!

But just as the ginger wanted to disagree, he was flung across the room. Oh, how he hated this magical force.

"Your word is not my command. I serve you, and I am loyal to the First Order like no other. The Order is not your playhouse where you get to be king. The Order is a vision that billions of people and aliens share. And you don't honour our vision. You don't honour the First Order!", he hissed, trying to get himself free from the grip of the force.

Although he knew he shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him, they just overwhelmed him. All this stored up hatred, all that bottled frustration-

"I would rather die than kneel before you."

"Interesting," Kylo Ren smirked, putting one of his hands around Hux's thin neck, giving it a warning press. "Death is too easy for you. Do you know why I keep you alive, my dear general? I should admit your insubordination gave a great contribution to my entertainment."

He unbuttoned Hux's uniform collars slowly, exposing the pale skin underneath.

"Considering you're so brave, general." Kylo said cruelly. "As a generous leader, I shall give you a reward for daring question me in my face."

Hux froze.

Not because of the hand around his neck, he was used to deaththreats and being choked to the brim of death. But the sudden lick.

The Supreme Leaders mood-swings were now to be expected, but he had never, ever experienced anything like this.

Frankly, he could've sworn the man didn't have a sexual drive at all.

Pure anger had radiated from the force user only a moment ago- and now he was suposedly... horny? That just didn't seem right.

"And what should that reward be, Sir?!", Hux practically spat the question at the other man.

"What do you want it to be?" Kylo whispered next to Hux's ear. His breath blew lightly onto Hux's earlobe, making it pink. "Name it and I'll consider it."

Opposition to what people think of him, Kylo Ren isn't a thoughtless barbarian. He appreciated strategy; he doesn't mind using tricks if the situation is needed. He killed Snoke by tricky assassination instead of aboveboard fighting.

He'll read Hux's mind and know the ginger like his back of hand via one way or another. Hux's self-satisfied calm brain will become a needy mess during mind-blowing sex.

Hux hesitated, considering his options.

One one hand this could be a trap. A clever strategy of Ren to figure out if he would wish for anything that might not suit the Supreme Leaders plan.

On the other hand, the knight would be plainly too stupid to think of something so intricate.

So why not use this oportunity..?

The ginger was still unable to move his body, but he did relax in the grip of the force as he changed his demenear.

"Well... I am long overdue for a promotion.", he hummed, matching Ren's seductive tone.

"A promotion, " Kylo repeated. "Unfortunately, my dear general. There is no official position left that fits for promoting a high rank officer like you. I just named Pryde Allegiant General if you remember."

Kylo peeled off his gloves, touching Hux'cheek. It felt cold but soft.

"However, I do have an available opening for you, which may equal to a promotion." Kylo moved his thumb to Hux's bottom lip, rubbing it. "How does the Supreme Leader's consort sound?"

The generals whole body tensed as he felt the Supreme Leaders warm skin on his own. It had been... so long. Since he last felt the touch of another human. The warmth, the almost electric tension.

Without truly realizing it, the ginger leaned into it, touchstarved beyond his own realization.

He even slightly opened his lips as he felt a thump tracing them, ready to start licking it and giving Ren a show...

Ren!

Hux blinked and shook himself a little. He was still with the Supreme Leader. Right. He couldn't let hinself become nothing but a toy. He wasn't here for amusement.

"Supreme Leader's Consort? And what might be the duties of such a position?", he asked carefully. He was not about to agree to something that might sound nice, but could end him chained to the Leaders throne for his enjoyment.

Kylo Ren almost laughed out because of Hux pretending to be professional. His gestures betrayed his thoughts, which amused Kylo. Hux liked his touch, so he gave him more to lure his prey to the trap.

"It would be better to show you. Follow me to my quarters if you're interested with my propose."

The force lose its grab on Hux'body. Kylo left the throne room without another word.

As Ren simply up and left, Hux stared at him, perplexed.

He needed a moment to gether his thoughts.

The Supreme Leader was handsome. And alluring. He always had been. But he was equally a pain in the ass and a horrible Leader.

Although having a one night stand with him might prove helpfull with the Generals pent up sexual frustration, he would also not risk to look like a pathetic pervert, crawling after the Supreme Leader, begging for sex.

Not to mention that this 'promotion' seemed to be a trap.

No. If Ren wanted him, he had to ask. He had to be the one hurting his own dignity. The General was not going to run after him.

Instead, he fixed his suit and started to leave the throne room in the other direction.

Kylo never thought Hux would reject him. He felt insulted and embarrassed, seeing Hux went down the opposite direction to his quarters.

"I take this as you rejected my rewards. I tried to be nice to you, but seems you're definitely a rabid cur who never be taught how to reply to a generous offer." Kylo blocked Hux's way. "I'm giving you a second chance, Hux. Submit to me willingly and I'll treat you as my consort, or you know what will happen. I guarantee you it will worse than death."

Although Hux was surprised by Kylos sudden re-appearance, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over him.

The Supreme Leader wanted him. He wanted him so bad that he begged- in his own, twisted way.

He felt like he was in control, like he could comand this situation however he wanted.

"You truly must think highly of your abilities if you consider sleeping with you as a 'reward'. This is not a price I want, nor desire.", he huffed, reching up to fasten his collar again, yet hesitated. Then he loosened it more instead, a smirk appearing on his face.

"If your end-goal was to get to fuck me, why didn't you just ask? Is the great Supreme Leader too shy for that? Is that to vulgar for you?"

"If I ask nicely,you will reject me in a second. I know you too much, Hux." Suddenly, Kylo pressed Hux on the wall next to them. "So I won't bother asking and just take what I want." Kylo kissed on Hux's lips, expecting the general bite him hard.

And just as Kylo expected, Hux bit his lip, fisting a handfull of those dark locks and pulling the other man away from himself.

"You don't know me at all, Ren.", Hux hissed, before clashing with the knights lips again.

It felt so good. Kissing. Human touch. He leaned into it, demanding entry by licking Kylos lips. He was in charge of this kiss.

Surprisingly, Kylo didn't mind Hux took over the control of their first kiss. It's erotic than Kylo's expectations, making his pants felt tighter.

"You want me," Kylo stated. "Just like I want you, Hux." He compromised, admitting his desires.

Usually, his partners were quite opposed to Hux taking the lead. And he had expected the same from the Supreme Leader.

As the sith didn't react negatively, it pleased the General more than he'd admit.

"You think too highly of yourself.", the redhead hissed against Rens lips, yet didn't deny his claim, as he was right. Way too long had he watched those stupidly big hands, that tall and strong built, that beautiful face, from a distance.

“Why don't we continue this in a more private place?” Kylo tried to pick up his original plan. "You" all see if I think too highly, or there is a reason that I'm so confident."

Kylo hesitated for a second and decided to throw his last bait.

"I don't mind playing a submissiveive role in bed." He's lying, but Hux had no way to know.

"What, are you scared to get caught in such an open place, Supreme Leader?", the hand that had been fisted in those dark locks relaxed before gliding down to the knights chest.

"So you will listen to my comands in the bedroom?", his eyes lightend up a bit and his lips turned to a big smirk.

"Well then... I will show you a real 'reward'.", he pulled Kylo into yet another wild kiss.

Kylo knew Hux was a complex man, hard to read, hiding secrets inside his exquisite brain, but an experienced kisser never on the list of what kinds of man Hux could be.

He barely kissed back, let the general lead the pace.

"You don't care if someone runs into us and think you're whoring yourself ? I think a reputation of nepotism isn't what you want."

Kylo rubbed his half-hard cock on Hux's thigh, let him feel its shape.

A shiver went through Hux' body at Kylos words. While it was true that he never wanted anyone to think that he slept his way up the ranks, the way in which Ren said it made him hard.

The fantasy of it was so good, because the reality was such a taboo.

"Very well, Ren. Lead me to your room then.", he purred, pressing himself against the Supreme Leaders erection. It seemed to be quite an interessting size... maybe the ginger was in for a better time than he thought.

Kylo didn't argue Hux just gave his leader an order and called him improperly. The only thing he cared right now it's getting into Hux's pants. The possibility of breaking Hux's mind shield was a bonus in addition to one exciting night. Maybe Hux would agree to being his consort after that. He need an official or semi-official partner for sure, since he couldn't have Rey currently, Hux would be a good substitute.

He scooped Hux up in a bride style, heading to his quarters.

"How dare you, carry me.", Hux hissed, fighting to be let down again. This was humiliating. He was not weak, he could walk on his own. And what if anyone saw them like that?! He would look so pathetic!

Luckily, the way wasn't long and after reaching Kylos quarters, he was let down again.

"So, you mentioned wanting to proof to me that you had every reason to be confident.", the ginger wasted no time being formal. He wanted to get into the Supreme Leaders pants.

“I said I don't mind being commanded in the bedroom,” Kylo untied his belt, sitting on his bed and splitting his muscular legs. "Come and see yourself, mighty General Hux. I bet you'll fall in love with the monster in my pants at first glance."

Despite Kylos awefully cringeworthy choice of words, the General couldn't help but lick his lips.

However, he did not immediately run over. No- he was no cockstarved slut, and he wouldn't give the Sith any reason to ridicule him afterwards.

Stepping over to the bed with poise, Hux placed a hand on Rens chest, before slowly letting his fingers trail down to his pants.

"You best not disapoint me, Ren. I'm a man of high standarts.", he chuckled softly before his fingers slipped into the others waistband and pulled his pants down.

The ginger swallowed drily, his own erection throbbing in his pants as he saw that huge cock. It was perfect. Fat, long, a thick vein on the underside. He wanted to sink down to his knees and deepthroat it immediately.

But he held back.

Tried to play it off as if it didn't affect him.

"Mnh.. this size might be... passable.", he comented, letting his fingers slide over the pulsing member to tease him.

Kylo bit his inner lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Hux almost could be called adorable right now. Kylo could tell his mouth watered because of seeing the "passable" size cock. Hux's fingers were cold, his movements were tantalizing. Kylo couldn't help but thrust his penis into Hux's fist.

"What do you want me to call you in bed?" Kylo asked, groaning. "Don't use my title if you can help. Or it would sound like an insult and kill the mood."

Hux panted slightly as Kylo thrusted his hips up.

He bit his lips and fisted his fingers around the Supreme Leaders huge cock, barely able to fit it.

"So should I call you Ren?", he hummed, almost amused at the Siths words.

"You may call me Master, Sir or General."

Hux's answer shocked Kylo, but he didn't show it. He had lied about his liking behind a closed door. He had never played a submissive part in bed. A total alpha male like Kylo Ren didn't accept being fucked, let alone moaning and begging. However, the sense of Hux's long and thin fingers wrapping around his giant cock eliminated the disgust. He could call Hux anything he like as long as the general kept stroking him with that soft-skin hands.

"Ren is a title too, " Kylo's mouth dried when he saw his precum wet Hux's palm. "Call me Kylo instead, or... Something match to what I'll call you, master."

Hux shivered as he heard the Supreme Leader call him Master.

It boosted his ego and made him feel invincible. He was in control. He had the power.

"Very well... Kylo.", it sounded weird. Not right. He had never called Ren by his first name before.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting this huge cock inside him.

"I trust you have lube and a condom ready?", he asked as his fingers left the pulsing flesh. He gave it a last flick, hoping to make the knight flinch, before he brought both hands to his own top to undress himself.

The flick made the young leader cried out, unpleasant about the losing touch.

"In the nightstand on your left, " Kylo boldly watched Hux undressing. The general wasn't strong, but in good shape. He couldn't wait to lick every inch of him. "I'm clean, and I believe you too. Shall we skip the condom?"

Hux licked his lips at that suggestion.

"I get checked regularly. I'm all clean.", he agreed, before pushing his pants down. He was quite embarrassed to show his dick. He wasn't incredibly small, but compared to Kylos monster, it was embarrassing.

In order to not focus on this feeling, he reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand.

"You will do the work.", he ordered, squirting some of the purple liquid onto Rens fingers.

"I have not done this in a very long while, thanks to you putting all your work on me."

The blame sounded like a sort of teasing. Kylo forgot he kept more than one type of lube in the nightstand draw. The purple lube had tranquilizers and muscle relaxants as ingredients. He used it for individual cases, after nightmares or terrifying ground missions. Hux accidentally picked it up. It would make the upcoming mind-reading easier.

Think of this, Kylo willingly followed Hux's order.

"Could you lie down and make yourself comfortable, sir?"

Hux was completely oblivious to what type of Lube he had grabbed. He himself always used the same. A high end brand, which obviously Kylo didn't have.

"Just so that we are clear, you will stretch me slowly, until I tell you to go faster. And you will not stop until I tell you to do so. Taking this monster will take a toll on my body.", he huffed and climbed on all fours onto the bed.

Despite him being so bossy, he wanted to be on the recieving end.

Kylo removed all remaining fabrics, the air cooled down his naked body a little bit. He kneeled between Hux's legs, drinking the gorgeous sight. Carefully, he put one lubed finger joint into that pink hole without warning.

Hux hissed out and gripped the fabric bellow him.

"Nh- even your fingers are large. I knew they would be. I saw them so often during the last year.", he groaned and pressed against him.

"Add a second this instant."

Hearing Hux admit staring at him secretly, Kylo suppressed a moan. He side glanced at Hux on the bridge quite a lot; imaging holds the general's slim waist and fuck into that tight ass. Now his daydream almost came true.

"You're so warm and tight, " Kylo said as pushing the whole finger inside. "I'm afraid my cock may not fit here."

Moaning out at the thought of barely being able to fit that monster, Hux arched his back.

"You're too full of yourself. I'll be able to take you. There has never been a dick I could not take and you won't be an exception!", he hissed and relaxed himself so Kylo could insert more.

"Of course, you will, master general." Kylo carefully bend his finger, adding the second one along the first. He failed. The tight rim didn't yield to the fat fingers without getting hurt. "Could I use more lube? It seems we need to use up a whole tubing."

"You can use as much lube as you find necessary.", Hux huffed, clearly getting impatient.

He wanted Kylo to properly loosen him, but like this it was only maddening.

Had it really been so long since he last got laid? It seemed so...

A pipe-like lube tube flew into Kylo's waiting hand. He inserted the nozzle into the tiny hole and squeezed the tube. Hux shivered lightly because of the cool feeling.

"Now, you easily swallow three of my fingers, sir. Impressive."

Kylo gave the ginger's ignored cock a long lick, sucking the head of it into his mouth.

Hux hissed at the cold liquid, but purred as the fingers were inserted. His muscles felt weirdly relaxed and soft.

He panted slightly, pushing himself against Kylo.

"D-don't! Let my dick go!", he ordered, not wanting to be over-stimulated. He was already losing his grip on his mind.

Kylo abandoned the cute dick disappointed, left a kiss on top of it as a goodbye. Hux was tasted so good, no so-called strong masculine smell, only a slight taste of standard military soap, typical Hux.

"May I penetrate you with my cock?" Kylo asked nicely. "If you don't mind, could you take a turn. I want to see you face." So I will know when it's the perfect time to break your firm mind.

A moan escaped Hux at the kiss. He wasn't ready to get a blowjob. He was so sensitive.

"You may penetrate me after you finished stretching me. Another finger! And scissor them!", he ordered.

Hux was such a pillow prince! Kylo made a face behind the general but took the order swiftly.

It was a sight watching four fingers disappeared in the general's ass. Kylo scissored them.

"Are you going to swallow my whole fist? I bet you like fisting, sir."

Hux twitched and clenched at that.

"You have a big mouth for a subordinate. But your idea intrigues me...", he purred and bit his lip.

"Do it. Fist me."

"Seriously?" Kylo hesitated. He didn't expect Hux agreed to try the crazy idea. It was just a random bed talk. "Did you do that before?" Kylo slowly rolled the four fingers, the excess lube made the inner walls wet and slip, but still not enough for fisting. Kylo had hurted Hux more than once, but he had no habit to hurt a bed partner.

"Only once-", Hux focused on relaxing himself, struggling to keep a steady breath.

"It nghf-", he interupted himself as to not cum immediately.

He panted heavily and concentrated. His muscles relaxed and let Kylo in.

"C'mon- you're not one to hesitate. Do it."

Kylo summoned another tube of lube and smeared large amount of sticky liquid on his thumb and wrist.

"Stop me whenever you want."

Kylo pressed the wet thumb into the rim, taking a deep breath, pushing his whole fist into the wet warmth.

Hux immediately tensed up, one hand reaching down to grip the root of his own cock thightly in order to not cum immediately.

"Ohng- fuck-", his face sank down into the fabrics.

"Ngh.. ngh... Kylo-"

Kylo almost cummed at the moment Hux groaned his name. He could feel Hux's whole body tensed up because of the intrusion.

"Hush, beloved, it's all right."

Kylo hugged the thinner man from behind, laying small kisses on his neck and shoulders. He gradually opened his fist inside Hux's hole, stretching it to its limits.

Hux hissed out.

"D-don-... don't you dare calling me that-", forcing himself to relax, the ginger started to accept Kylos fist better, moaning out when he relaxed it.

"Nhg- fuck this feels so good! I'm sure I can take your cock now-", he licked his lips, eager.

"Sir, yes, sir," Kylo said quietly in Hux's ear, nibbled his pinky earlobe. He closed his palm and withdrew from the narrow ass, thrusting his fat cock into the gaping hole in no time.

Hux moaned out, immediately arching his back and thrusting back at Kylo.

"Ngh- fuck! So huge!", he absolutely lost his grip on his mind, letting Kylo know how much he loved his huge cock.

Kylo gripped the narrow waist he always wants to hold when it was hidden under the formal uniforms. He pulled the whole length of the rock hard cock out and pushed back.

" Are you happy now, general? My big hard cock is yours."

Kylo deliberately said some nonsense, luring Hux enjoying the pleasure. He reached out to his foggy mind cautiously.

"You better put it to good use instead of glowing in your selfcompliments!", Hux growled before he pushed himself down on Kylos cock, moaning out.

He tensed around his root, squeezing him.

"Nghhg aah- yeah- n just like that- you stretch me so good-", Hux mind was racing. He was absolutely lost in the pleasure, all of his secrets and memories laid open for Kylo to read.

Kylo should feel offended since Hux using him as a massive dildo. The general was so occupied by riding him, ignoring to protect his mind for the first time. He broadcasted loudly how good when Kylo's cockhead hit his prostate.

Now or never. Kylo told himself, calling to the Force and invaded Hux's Brian without any resistance.

Hux's brain was so dark and cool. On the one hand, Kylo made sure his movement continuously served Hux's need, on the other hand, he started to read Hux like an open book.

Hux was loving the feeling of this huge cock touching every nerve inside him, fucking him so good that he could see stars.

He loved Kylos grip on his hips and moaned for more, to be taken harder.

His mind was free from thought as he was focused solely on his instincts. His past, how he had been abused and beaten to a bloody pulp by his own father, by Pryde, by countless classmates. How he had been treated like garbage until he reached a rank high enough for people to finaly shut up. How even now, Pryde saw him as less than dirt. Everything was layed open for Kylo to see. To read.

Kylo stopped thrust for a second when he saw Pryde beating young Hux with his walking stick, the same one he used for today.

_"Have you learned your lesson? Believe me, I did this for your good, Armitage. I'm your father's friend, so you're like my own son. A father who doesn't teach his kids how to behave is unqualified."_

_The younger Hux looked skinny, wearing a sweater that didn't fit at all. He suppressed his tears, holding his thin pride. He shook in the corner of Pryde's office for a while, left alone, until he stood up, tidying up his clothes, pretending nothing had happened._

_Flames was jumping in his jade eyes. He vowed to himself one day he'll make them pay the price._

"I'm close." Kylo lied to Hux. "Could I cum inside you, sir?"

He lost all his interest in sex suddenly.

Hux did not notice Kylo watching his memories in the slightest. He was still just enjoying the good sex, fucking himself with Kylos cock.

"Yes yes! Yes fill me up! Cum inside my pussy-", he whimpered, completely drunken on sex.

Kylo choked on Hux's word. Although he lost more than half of the mood, thinking about knocking a baby into the general's abdomen excited him to no end.

"Get ready. I come...ugh... a lot!"

Kylo cried out, cumming hard.

Hux tensed and finally let go of his own dick, comming hard all over the Supreme Leaders bed.

"Kylo! You... you cum so much!", he could feel the hot semen fill him up.

"Sorry... I should have used a condom." Kylo came from high, embarrassed. "I can help you clean them out. My bathtub is large enough for us." Kylo wasn't a man into aftercare; he wasn't a cruel bed mate either. But he uttered the words without a second thought, what he saw in Hux's mind torturing him. He didn't like Hux, hated him sometimes, even though he didn't deserve to be treated like that. Just like what they did to Been Solo. Kids were innocent, adults blamed them for hiding their guilties.

Hux groaned and sank down onto the mattress.

All he wanted was a moment of silence to come down from his high and regain his composure.

But Kylo just loved to hear himself talk, didn't he?

"A bath sounds good.", he grunted, running a hand through his messy hair.

Kylo's softened cock slipped out of the abused hole. He felt guilty. He brought the ginger's childhood nightmare back, laughing his weaknesses in his face. He couldn't image how Hux felt when he met his abuser on his own beloved ship. Now, even that ship was crashed to ashes.

Kylo picked sleepy Hux up without ask, heading to his bathroom.

This time, Hux didn't complain when he was picked up. He let Kylo do as he pleased, actually glad that he didn't have to walk.

"I'm sure you can use your force magic to clean me out... right?"

"You trust me to use the force on you?"

Kylo tried the temperature of the lukewarm water, helping Hux get into the bathtube.

"Yes.", Hux rolled his eyes.

"You used it on me before. If you wanted me dead, I would be by now.", he sank into the water, relaxing.

The way Hux said it aggravates Kylo's guilt. He said it so casually like what Kylo forced on him was not a big deal.

"Could I kiss you again?" Kylo asked for no reason as he spreading Hux's legs.

Hux frowned at Kylos request. He wasn't too keen on having this being all lovey-dovey.

But, there was no harm in a little aftercare, was there?

"Alright."

Kylo kissed the ginger slow and sweet this time. He couldn't apologize to Hux, at least not now. He put all his unsaid words into this kiss.

It's not hard to clean Hux's hole with the Force. His essense leaked out. He avoided to see or feel it.

"Did you make your mind on what I proposed?" Kylo grabbed the sponge and started on clean Hux's body. "Being my consort doesn't sound that bad."

It was weird, being kissed so gently, with so much emotion. Hux didn't quite understand why Kylo did that. But he let him.

"Yes, I have made up my mind. And I refuse. I am amind for a position like Grand Marshall or higher. A military ranking, where I am given a lot of power and work. I don't want to be your whore."

"We both know it's not possible to promote you to Grand Marshall. Of course, I can make it happen, but what's next? I know you'll fight Pyrde and his men until all of them are out of the picture. By doing so, you are going to weaken the Order. We can't take that risk since the Resistance is gaining power. However, being my consort can give you an official right to control our force indirectly. No one dares to question the Supreme Leader, and the consort stands for their leader. Just think about it, Hux."

"So not only do you want me to be your toy, you also want to filter my every word. You want to strip me of my power.", Hux' eyes turned into slits as he looked at the other angrily.

"Without me, the First Order will crumble. You need me, Ren, because I have been doing not only my job as a General; but also 80% of the duties of a Supreme Leader, because you lack order, composure, social skills and the knowledge of our millitary system. I will not be controled by you. I'd rather stay a General.", he crossed his arms.

"Listen to yourself. You're unreasonable!" Kylo frowned, arguing with your sexual partner after mind-blowing sex is stupid, but that's what they're doing. "I did NOT say anything about being my toy or shutting up your mouth. You made them up!" Kylo sighed. Why Hux can be that sexy in bed and this frustrating out of it?

"Stay as a General if you want. We are done." Kylo was tired. He closed the debate in haste. But in the bottom of his heart, he wanted Hux stay for the night and changed his mind in the morning.

"Stay here. It's too late to back your quarters."

"I did not 'make things up'. I interpret your words carefully, as one must do, to not find himself in a bad position because he agreed to a foney deal.", he huffed and rinsed the soap out of his hair and his body.

"I will certainly not stay the night. What do you think we are?", he huffed as he got out and dried himself.

"Besides, I still have a lot of work to do before I can rest. I cannot do that here."

Kylo sighed, washed quickly. He finally found a thing harder than Hux's mind shield, that is, Hux's attitude. He couldn't blame him, especially when he knew what was the general's childhood like.

"We're commander & subordinate if nothing else. Your work can wait. I need a general in good shape and won't fall when he's at duty because of lacking rest. "

Kylo reached out his hand, wrapped it around Hux's wrist firmly.

"Stay the night."

"What you need is to start acting like a Supreme Leader and organize our Troops.", Hux sighed and started dressing himself.

"I will not fall on duty. But our schedule will suffer if I don't work now.", he looked down at where Kylo was gripping his wrist, then back up.

"I have to work."

Kylo could do nothing but put down his hand and let Hux go.

"Did you treat all your sexual partners like this? We just had great sex. Couldn't you play we don't hate each other for one night?"

"The last... and only person I stayed with for the night after made sure that I would regret it.", Hux buttoned up his coat.

"Sex is mearly a byprodzct of our human nature. It's necessary once in a while, and if it's enjyoable, thats a bonus. But thats it."

"Very well," Kylo said bitterly. He didn't understand where the bitterness came from. He straightened Hux's collars to make their angles right. "Nice sleep, general. You may leave."

"Good night, Supreme Leader.", Hux bowed his head slightly, before walking to his quarters. He was tired and well fucked through. But he still had so much work to do.

He worked throughout the night, but managed to get a few hours of sleep in.

Kylo slept badly. He didn't change the dirty bedsheets with Hux's smell and excused himself. He was too tired to do so. The bed suddenly felt too large.

He knew Hux was right. He needed him. It was a test that he called Pryde back to the front line. Once, he thought as long as he got the support from the older generations, the First Order would admit him as their new leader. However, he was wrong. Pryde played a perfect role in his face, but in deep of his heart, he thought Kylo as a naive spoiled kid. He picked up disdainful words from Pryde's brain once or twice. Hux disposed him too, but at least Hux played aboveboard.

He's serious when he asked Hux to be his consort. Although the partisan battle wasn't his area, he knew he needs Hux to watch his back despite how crazy it sounds.

He should have a plan to win Hux to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending his morning on the bridge as usual, Hux made his way back to Kylos throneroom.

In all the heat of yesterday, he forgot to reinforce his argument. Pryde needed to be gone or at least turned into nothing but a Luitennant. Kylo needed to see that he wasn't trustworthy.

"Supreme Leader.", he nodded his head slightly to greet him. It was a bit awkward because of what happened last night, but the geberal was good at playing like nothing had ever happened.

"General Hux," Kylo nodded to him. "I was about to message you. Good, you're here by yourself."

Hux looked up at him.

"I am here to repeat my request of yesterday. General Pryde is not to trust with such a high position."

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I think we already talked about this, Hux. Even he's not trustworthy, I can't demote him right now. He has no crime to be charged."

"As if rules ever stopped you.", Hux rolled his eyes.

"Demote him. He is dangerous in the position he's in."

"I can't understand you, Hux. One second you want me to be a leader who sticks to rules, another second you demand me to ignore the rules." Kylo got closer to Hux.

"Did you ever think in my place? What kind of leader I'll be considered of if I changed my own orders freely?"

"Yes, I do want you to stick to the rules, however, you only seem to apprechiate them if it convinients you of not having to fulfill one of my demands. And if I might add, suspicion of espionage is a very valid reason for a demotion.", Hux folded his hands behind his back.

"That's a serious accusation. Did you eat your lunch?" Kylo changed the topic out of the blue.

"You cannot distract me from my goal like last time. Pryde is a serious threat!", he huffed, pissed as it seemed that Kylo didn't take him seriously.

"I'm not doing that! How come you distort my intention every time?" Kylo cried. He regretted it the next second. "It's called a business lunch if you must name it. We can talk in a more comfortable and private environment when we eat."

"I'm pointing it out as I see it.", he huffed and shook his head.

"Very well. We shall talk about this more over lunch. Do you dine in your quarters? I have never seen you in the cantina."

"I have an office with a dining area, Hux. Do you really think I never used my office?" Kylo made a mind note that the first step of winning Hux was changing his impression on Hux. He bet he wasn't more than a barbarian right now.

"If you ask that bluntly then yes. I didn't think you ever used your office.", The general looked at him directly while being honest.

"Should I thank you for your honesty?" Kylo couldn't put his fingers on the reason why his endurance for Hux's sarcasm increased. As Hux said, sex means little to them. But he couldn't deny he was unaffected by Hux's memories. "I've ordered our meals before you came. Will you do me the honor to follow me?"

Hux sighed and nodded, following Kylo.

"So you knew I would agree."

"No..." Kylo answered shyly. He wished he had worn his mask, at least that could hide his heated cheeks. "If you reject me again, I will send them back to the chef."

Hux frowned at him.

"So you were... hoping that I joing you?", he followed him to his office, feeling rather strange about how their dynamic seemed to have changed after all.

"You can say so." Kylo opened the door for Hux, pull out a chair. "You may continue what you want to say before the meals are ready "

Hux gracefully sat down, there was no telling that he took a whole fist up his ass yesterday.

He crossed his legs and looked at Kylo.

"I urge you to demote Pryde."

"Let me do this way, " Kylo sat one the other side of the table, facing Hux. "If I do as you wish, what I can get from this?"

Hux huffed.

"You would earn a bit of my respect, do a good thing for the Order and gain a more trustworthy circle of high ranking officers."

Crossing his arms, the ginger let out a sigh.

"But I assume that's now what you wanted to hear. Do you want to fuck me again?"

"I hope you're opening to compromise." Kylo stopped talking when two droids entered and served their meals. "As I said, Pryde was promoted by me. No one will value my orders if I change them frequently. I will fabricate Pryde's health conditions and announce his retirement. What do you think?"

Kylo deliberately omitted Hux's tart question.

"I think you don't need to fabricate anything.", Hux hummed and gave the droids a quick glance. They hurried to get away again and the ginger relaxed.

"If people see he's physocally just not up to par, they won't question your orders at all.", Hux did not touch his food. He looked at it rather perplexed.

"What do you mean if people see? He's old but not sick." Kylo opened the lid for Hux, encouraging him to try the dish. "If you want to murder him, don't commit it recently."

"If I had plans to murder him, I wouldn't have bothered to come to you.", Hux grabbed his fork, butvonly poked at his food.

"I speak of nothing but a little poison."

"Why am I not surprised? You want me to stand by and let you do the dirty job? All I need to do is announcing his retirement when times come?" Kylo cut the steak into pieces and put one into his mouth. "Don't play with your food. I'm not good at poisons. They are eatable."

"Absolutely.", Hux nodded and leaned back.

"Nothing too hurtfull. Just something to help along with the disease that's been eating his body for years.", he shrugged before looking at the food infront of him.

"Excuse me. I'm just not... used to meals like this. I usually eat nothing but ration bars. Like the troopers."

"At least, try some fruit or the soup on your right. You should eat more diverse." Kylo tried not to look worrying. "Go on your little play, you have my agreement now."

Hux smirked and finally picked some fruit to eat.

He then moved on to eat some meat too.

"You will not be disapointed, Supreme Leader."

Kylo felt his cheeks heating up again. Hux looked younger and more attractive when he's happy.

"Well..." Kylo coughed embarrassingly. "Will you be available for tonight?"

Hux raised a brow as he looked at Kylo. Then he sighed and swallowed the piece of meat he was chewing.

"I don't usually sleep with the same person twice."

"What?! No! I'm not going to sleep with you again. I mean... I want to but... Not so quickly since you're recovering." Kylo bit his tongue. He's making a mess. "I heard you have a pet. Could I give it a visit tonight?"

It was almost cute how thr Supreme Leader got all flustered and embarrassed. Who would've known that the way to controll Kylo was a good fuck.

Hux's eyes sharpened as he gave Kylo a warning look.

"Where would you have heard of such a thing?"

"Literally, I didn't hear of it. Your fans think alound and I picked it up."

"My fans?", Hux asked, quite taken abback that he supposedly had 'fans'.

"They worshipped you. Some of them even crash on you." Kylo amused by the general's response.

"What..?", Hux asked perplexed, putting the fork down and giving Kylo all his attention.

"You have no idea about your charm, Hux." Kylo eyed him intensely. "You...you're handsome and smart."

Hux tensed a little at the compliment. Usually, the best thing he got to hear was that he was good at taking cock. People weren't nice to him.

"What...are you want to imply, Ren. I haven't slept with my subordinates...", he had to be insulting him in some way... because nobody gave the ginger compliments. That just didn't happen.

"I didn't imply anything. I just told the truth." Kylo started to get used to Hux thinking everything incredulously. "You're such an ass from time to time, but you're an attractive young officer, inside and out.'

"Hmn. I, for one, have never noticed those supposed 'fans' or admirers.", he picked the fork up agajn and finished eating the fruits.

"Whats the goal of your suddeb flattery?"

"Isn't it obvious? You rejected to being my consort, I won't give up so easily without a second try."

Again, Hux looked at Kylo pretty dumbfounded. Did this man actually desire him?

Did he actually want to be with him and not just have him like a toy?

"Mnh.. If I truly have as many fans as you claim... then why would I pick you over them..?"

"Good question, general." Kylo smiled and filled Hux's cup with hot tea via the force. "Considering that I'll make sure no one gets on my way. You said you don't sleep with your subordinates. I'm not one of them. Should I take this as my advantage?"

"It is definitely one. Yes.", Hux took the tea and held it in his hands to warm them.

"But I must warn you that I only had a relationship once. I am not the type for it. So this might prove challanging for you."

"Do you mind tell me who was the luck guy?" Kylo tried not to sound jealous. "I love challenges by the way. I can't ask more from you. I appreciate you give me a chance."

Hux almost spat out his tea, starring at Kylo almost like a hunted animal.

"N-now. That does not need to be said. You don't need to know his name. He isn't even in the First Order."

“Alright.” Kylo cleaned his hand with tissue, standing up. "It's good to have a meal with you and nice talk, general. I have to meet my knights. So, tonight?"

Hux was surprised how fast Kylo dropped the topic but reliefed. The Supreme Leader might see him as a spy otherwise...

"Shall I meet you in your quarters?"

“I don't have a pet in my room.” Kylo laughed.

"I haven't agreed to you seeing her.", Hux got up but then smirked very slightly.

"Be on time. If you are late, I won't open the door anymore."

“Oh, so it's a girl. Yes, general, I will be on time.” Kylo said in a seduced way as he was walking to Hux. He gently held up the ginger's right hand and lay a kiss on its back. Then, Kylo put on his mask and left.

Hux stared at his hand before he shook himself and walked back to the bridge where he spent the rest of his day.

Only in the evening did he return tp his room and get ready to meet Kylo. He also brushed Millicent to make her less hairy.

Training with his knights was always on Kylo's favorite-event list. However, today, he didn't enjoy it that much.

"You look uneasy, master." Kuruk Ren asked.

"I have an important...meeting tonight...Never mind."

Knights stared at each other; their facial expressions were hidden entirely under their helmets.

"Bring a bottle of wine then. Wine is suitable for... Negotiations."

Kylo retreated to his quarters early, so that he had time to take a quick shower, comb his hair, exchange to a leisure outfit, and picked up a bottle of fine wine from his collection.

It's five minutes early when he arrived at Hux's door thanks to the force.

Hux wore a uniform- as always. He didn't even own anything else. But he left out the hat and the cape. It was not needed in his own quarters.

As Kylo arrived early, the ginger was pleasantly surprised. However, he eyed the whinebottle in suspicion.

"Mnh.. interessting gift for a pet-visit."

"Obviously, it's not for your girl. I just want to be more civilized." Kylo handed the bottle to Hux. "Show me your ginger pussy." Kylo bit his tongue next second. "I mean, where is your ginger cat?"

Hux rolled his eyes.

"Ypu saw my pussy yesterday.", he stated and let Kylo in, reading the wine label. He was quite impressed by the quality of it.

"Her name is Millicent. She moght scratch you. She doesn't like people."

Kylo turned his head away, embarrassed how Hux could speak that word so naturally out of bed!

Millicent was lying in the middle of the living room, licking her paws. She watched Kylo curiously as he hunkered down beside her.

"I'm not ordinary people." Kylo reached out his hand and Millicent rubbed her fluffy head on it happily.

Hux watched them in displeasure.

"So far I thought me and her shared a conection when it came to hating people.", he said, almost saddend.

"Shall I pour you a glass of wine?"

"Please do it. It has been a long time since I have a chance to share my collection with somebody." Kylo picked Millicent up, stroking her softly. "Don't be so sad. She's happy only because I tell her I'm your friend.'

"You collect wine?" Hux asked surprised and poured two glasses.

"I'm almost surprised that I'm not surprised that you talk with animals. But please don't lie to her."

"Why not? Wine can be a luxury, a reward, sometimes a punishment. It's good to keep wine around." Kylo took one from Hux's hand. "What do you want me to tell her? I'm your breeding mate?"

"I never thought you'd be one to apprechiate a good wine.", Hux huffed slightly and handed him a drink.

"Don't be an idiot. She knows you're my Superior. Do you think I don't talk about my work in my quarters?"

"You talked about your work with your cat? Unbelievable. If so, tell me, Millicent, how did your daddy describe me?" Kylo took a sip of the wine, hugging the cat in his other arm. "She said you describe me as a big bad hot guy," Kylo smirked.

"Don't use that word in my presence.", Hux hissed and sat down. His father-issues where deep. He didn't even want to mention any fathers existed.

"I don't know how eloquent her vocabulary is, but thats not how I discrived you at all. You're hardly bigger than me, you're not 'bad' and you're passable at best."

"Which word?" Kylo sat down on Hux's sofa, confused. Millicent jumped out of Kylo's arm but didn't run away. She rolled over next to where Kylo sat, exposing her belly, encouraging humans to give her a massage.

"D..addy.", Hux spoke almost like the word made him sick. Interessting, because he didn't seem to have any problems with filthy words otherwise.

He brought Kylo his glass and sat down on the other side of Millicent, massaging her belly gently.

"I see... I'm sorry." Kylo got the point immediately. He didn't know much about Hux's past, but he could totally understand the desperation to keep past in the past. He scratched the cat's neck, went down to pet her chest, touching Hux's hand by accident. Nervously, he put his hand on Hux's. "She's so adorable, isn't' she?"

Hux pulled his hand back and turned his head away.

"She is. I'm surprised a brute like you can apprechiate her. But then again, you also apprechiate wine."

Kylo felt lost after Hux withdraw his hand. It scared Kylo how deep his starve was for touching the general. "Hux, " he sighed and put the wine down on a side table. "I should admit I don't know you, and you should do the same. I'm fixing this part."

Hux frowned and looked at him.

"I admit I don't know you? I know quite a lot about you.", he stated, but turned to face him.

"Then tell me what kind of person I am?" Kylo moved his palm back to Millicent's fluffy fur. Since he couldn't pet the ginger human right now, he would pet his ginger cat instead.

"You are a brute, yet you enjoy delicate things like calligraphic or a cat. Your parents were in the resistance. You didn't have to lift a finger to get the same powerposition I worked all my life for and then betrayed your master. You are the kind of person to fall in love over one fuck.", Hux folded his legs.

"And you're highly irresponsible. I don't think I need to know much more about you."

Kylo chocked on Hux's answer. "I can't say you're wrong, except for falling in love over one fuck part. I treat relationships seriously."

Hux chuckled gently.

"And yet you seem so laserfocused on me since we fucked."

"And you didn't chase me away." Kylo looked into Hux's eyes, "If I'm troubling you, just one word, I'll get out of here."

"Well yes, I must say that I find your advances equally amusing as interessting and just a hint of annoying. I wonder how long you might last." he winked.

"Admit it, Hux. You're enjoying my wooing."

Millicent lost her interest with her visitor and ran away. They didn't bother to stop her.

Hux chuckled.

"Oh, I do. I've never gotten such attention before.", he hummed and looked over to him.

"Now... tell me what you know about me."

"You... You are..." Kylo muted for a while and finally gave up. "I knew close to nothing about you." He confessed. "Once I thought you were a powermonger, simple to read, easy to predict. It's not true. Then I found out I didn't know you at all."

Hux smiled slightly.

"The most important thing in my Life is the First Order. I would die for it. It is true I aspire to reach a high position. But my ultimate goal is to help the Order to rule the Universe and ultimately bring peace.", he took a sip from his wine before he looked at Kylo.

"Did you know I designed Starkiller and the Finalizer? They were some of my best work... "

They were destroyed.

Kylo thought but didn't dare to speak out.

"I know you're a mastermind." Kylo stared at that wet lips, shining by the wine. "That's why I don't agree with I falling in love because of sex "

"Oh, so you like people with a great intellect? It's normal to long for a thing you don't have.", he winked playfully and leaned into him.

"Well then... tell me what you like about me aside from how good I can take you."

"What if I say I like how bossy you are in bed? Or to say, it gives me the same feeling when watching you in charge of the bridge." Kylo lowered his voice.

Hux smirked slightly.

"You like my bossy side? I wouldn't have guessed... you seemed to hate it when you first arrived."

"Not when you put your hands on me." It's true. The best way to lie is by mixing truth with lies.

Hux frowned.

"So you like it when I'm bossy in bed or on the bridge but now when... it's in the bed?", he asked confused. Kylo was making no sense.

"I like your bossy side when it doesn't target to belittle me. Sex or not."

"You did come out of nowhere, got gifted the same power status as me, and praised by Snoke while I was always punished. You have to expect a certain.... disliking.", he huffed

"Snoke is nowhere to be seen. Although it wasn't my fail, I volunteer to make up for the punishments you tolerated for years. In bed, you can pay me back all the punishments you've borne."

Hux rolled his eyes.

"Is this your best plan to get me to sleep with you again? It's not that effective, I must inform you."

"I didn't say the punishments should be in a sexual way. I said in bed. It's up to you if you accept or not, and also how to do it."

"I do not enjoy inflicting pain on you if you do not get off on it. I'm simply a sadist.", he explained and leaned back.

"In this case, we are a good match." Kylo took the cup from Hux's hand and drank all the wine left. "You know, it's hard to find someone who dares to dominate me, even I offer a great price."

Hux sneered and took his glass back to fill it again.

"Well, for me it is hard to find someone that wants to be dominated. Most of my bed-partners expect me to take their orders like a good little toy.", he huffed in annoyance.

"I don't mind giving up the reigns from time to time. But only when I say so. I am in control."

"It's time to change."

Kylo's body started to get hot, realizing Hux was drinking wine from the same cup he just used.

"I take this as you agree with our new... interaction behind the closed doors."

"You want to be... coworkers with benefits?", Hux asked carefully and nodded slightly.

"I can get on board with that."

"Let's not trouble with the term. You may name it anything you want. Let'a focus on how to... feel good."

Kylo attempted to take Hux's hand again, gently squeezed it. "Do you want to give it a ride today or later?"

Hux looked at Kylo blankly for a bit.

"You have never been fisted before, huh?"

"N-no..." Kylo answered nervously. Did Hux plan to fist him.?

"That explains your eagerness. I'll need at least a day of peace to heal.", he chuckled a bit at Kylo's lack of experience combined with his enthusiasm.

"I know you need time to recover. I'm not that ignorant, " Kylo relaxed and blushed. " I said we'll do this in the way you like. I don't mind to bottom if that's your desire."

"Mnh..", Hux smiled gently.

"Cute idea. But I have a better one.", Hux leaned over to him.

Electricity ran through Kylo's body.

"May I ask what's in your mind, sir?"

He eyed Hux's mouth, wanted to kiss it so badly.

Hux smirked.

"Theres still a hole you haven't completely ravished.", he purred and bit his own lip.

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" Kylo couldn't believe he heard right. He seldom offered a blow job to other males, so he didn't usually ask them to do this favor for him. It's a humiliation for his understanding. Fucking an ass was one thing while fucking a mouth was another.

"Aren't you clever.", Hux chuckled and let himself slide off of the couch to kneel between Kylos legs.

"Unless, of course, you don't think you can wreck me properly."

"How could you get any pleasure by doing this?" Kylo hesitated.

"I enjoy getting hurt too. But only under my conditions.", he snipped his fingers against Kylos zipper.

"I loved every time you force-choked me."

"You can't be serious." Kylo's voice was shaking. "May I touch you? I can use the Force wreck your cock while you're sucking mine."

Hux licked his lips and started to unzip Kylos pants.

"Can you squeeze my dick, making it impossible for me to cum unless you allow me to?", he purred.

"I never tried. Ugh..." Kylo shook harder when Hux's warm breath brushed his cock. "Yes, sir. I can do that for you."

Hux smirked and leaned forward to blow a kiss on Kylos dick.

"Can you grab my hair like a handle and skullfuck my facepussy until you spill like the horny dog you are?"

"As you wish, general."

Kylo stopped hold back, grabbing a first of the ginger hair, forcing the general to look up with an open mouth. He put his leaking cock down to the bottom of Hux's throat at a stroke, moaned out as Hux making a gagging sound.

Hux usually didn't gag. But 'usually' he didn't have to swallow such a giant cock.

Kylo made him gag around his girth and the poor ginger felt tears comming to his eyes.

Kylo gently brushed the tears away with his thumb. In contrast to such sweet gesture, Kylo withdrew half of his erection from Hux's mouth and roughly put it back. The general would have a sore throat tomorrow for sure.

Hux dug his nails into Kylos thights, gagging slightly yet again, but this time he knew that it came and could brace himself for it.

It was obvious that he loved it. His own erection stained his perfect pants with how much precum he was producing. This was the best.

"Fortunately, you don't have to give a speech tomorrow, general. Or every being will know what happened on you the night before."

Kylo adjusted the angle for slipping his cock into Hux's mouth, so the huge cock head could be seen under the ginger's cheek skin. Saliva streamed down the bony chin. Kylo moaned loudly, touched Hux's crotch by using the force.

"I love your speeches, general. They made me hard."

Hux looked up at Kylo, confused at how anyone could get turned on by his speeches.

But he didn't question it further, instead he used his teeth slightly to scrape Kylos cock-skin and tease him that he might bite down any second.

"H-hux." Kylo tightened his fists in the ginger hair. "Open your mouth pussy wide for me. No teeth. No bite. I want to see your trachea rented up by my cock."

Hux obeyed and opened his mouth wider, grabbing Kylos root to help guide his cock down his throat. It was obscene, how the fat dick made his throat buldge and bearly left any room to breath.

"Y-you are incredible, " Kylo pressed tendency on the bulge, leading to Hux chocked, swallowed the cock meat deeper. "I will do anything for you to get a blow job like this."

Hux was unable to response or react. Instead, he pushed himself further, until his lips met with Kylos pubes, having the whole, massive cock inside his throat.

"You felt so good, general. Will you eat my cum or should I come on your pretty face?" Kylo leaned back, taking his cock out to let Hux take a breath. He wanted to kiss that swollen lips so badly.

Hux gasped as his airways were freed, finally able to breath again. He was quite ouf of breath.

"Feed me your cum.", he ordered

"Tongue out." Kylo tightened the root of Hux's cock by the force. "You will not come before you eat all my cum and clean my cock." He rubbed the general's red lip with his thumb, put three fingertips in.

Hux let out an almost cute noise, as his cock was squeezed.

"Mnh- I want you to cum while you're fully inside me. I want to feel your cock expand as your load pushes your uthera open."

Kylo couldn't help but shiver.

"Yes, general, yes! I'm giving you all your desires!"

The young warrior put his magnificent cock back without hesitate. The heavy meat pressed the general's tongue to the bottom of the mouth cavity.

"I'm willing to give you all." Kylo bent down and kissed the Hux's forehead.

"My cock." He pumped his cock in.

"My passion." He pumped out.

"Your enemies' death." He went faster.

"The galaxy." He shouted out, cumming hard.

Hux cock twitched and he would've cum, but he couldn't. It hurt but it also felt so good at the same time.

This was somebody who would kill for him. Somebody that would give him the galaxy.

And theres was no more turn on than being promised so much power.

Kylos cum was thick and salty, Hux abdolutely loved it. Once the first few spurts where done, he started suckling, wanting every single drop.

Kylo's mind stopped for a second. Never did he have a climax like this.

He pulled Hux up after he backed to the real world, kissed him hard on the lips, tasting himself.

"General...general..." He whispered, put his hand into Hux's pants and wracked in a fast speed. "Come for me, dirty my hand."

Hux was taken aback as Kylo kissed him so suddently, but didn't quite have the presence of mind to do anything but cum. He dirtied Kylos's hand and his own pants.

Kylo hugged Hux in his arms, regulating his breath. He dared to move yet; was afraid Hux might ask him to leave instantly.

"Let me go.", Hux ordered, still catching his breath.

"Could we stay like this for a while? I'll leave, I promise." Kylo didn't release him, almost begging.

Hux sighed.

"I'm sticky and gross and so are you. Why would we hug."

"For sex aftermath?" Kylo replied quietly.

"Tche. Waste of time.", Hux huffed but let Kylo hug him.

Millicent walked pass them, giving them a glance but no more than that. She had more important things to do, for example, hitting a mouse toy waving in the corner of the room.

Hux watched her and sighed. He wanted to shower. And then sleep. He had a lot of work to do. Especially arranging some poison for Pryde.

Kylo felt Hux's impatience. He lose the hug before Hux was mad at him.

He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. When he came out, Kylo lost his words.

"I-do you need my help?"

Hux had stripped from his uniform and stood there only in his underwear with a robe over it.

"I need you to get out of my bathroom so I can shower."

Kylo moved out of Hux'way. He thought he could bear Hux's indifference as the sexual passion cooling down, but it's still hurt.

He headed the gate. He could be a convenient sex partner that Hux preferred.

Hux went and showered, expecting Kylo to be gone once he got out. And he was gone. It... almost hurt. No- no it did not. He simply had to work now.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo left the flagship on the other day. He needed to be far away from Hux for a while. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, not a stupid kid who was blinded by a love crush. No matter how much he wanted to win Hux's support, he couldn't abandon all his dignity.

Beside, his off-board should give Hux more space for doing his dirty work.

Hux had barely any voice.

It was hard for him to talk, but luckily, nobody suspected it came from swallowing a monster cock.

Kylo was nowhere to ne found, but the ginger didn't mind. That gave him more space to start poisoning Pryde. He was careful, only adding a small amount to his food every day so he wouldn't realize it.

Kylo regretted his decision on the second day. He thought about Hux more than ever. The distance didn't give him the peace he asked for, on the contrary, it turned out to be worse.

The second day went very well. So did the third. Hux' body was fully healed, Prydes health slowly got worse and without Kylo, things ran a lot smoother. Except, of course, that Hux had not a high enough rank. He couldn't order around other Generals like he needed to in order to get things done.

On the fourth day, Hux called Kylo.

Kylo was in the middle of nowhere when he received Hux's call. He used his cape to wipe his face and his fingers to comb hair before he answered it.

Hux stood straight, hands behind his back as always.

"Supreme Leader.", he bowed his head slightly.

"General Hux, " Kylo greeted coldly.

The force knew how excited he was to see this man's face. He tried to text Hux two days ago through his personal communication channel. He asked Hux's wellbeing, also said hello to Millicent, but he deleted the draft in the last second.

Hux felt weird seeing Kylo. It was almost like he finally noticed how... beautiful he really was. He felt complete, looking at him.

But he shook that odf quickly.

"Might I inquiere where you are? Without a leader, the crew is getting nervous and unsure."

"Are you worried about me, Hux?"

Kylo chose a causal tone. He knew Hux might get mad, but by infuriating Hux he could at least prolong the time he enjoyed Hux's appearance.

"Perposterous. I am simply angry that you would leave all your duties and responsibilities behind you, not inform anyone on where you are heading and causing trouble for the first order."

"Preposterously, I didn't escape my duties as the Supreme Leader, I'm chasing down the head members of the Resistance. One of my knights got reliable information, so we've gone on our way without wasting any time."

"And yet, your duties as a Supreme Leader are suffering under your decision. I don't have a problem orgwnizing everything, but the other Generals do not cooperate with me.", to them, Hux was still the 'young one'. The inexperienced one. They underestimated him.

"Pryde is not doing well. His age seems to have caught up with him."

"I'll sign an announcement that you will be in charge of the First Order when I'm unavailable."

Kylo couldn't go home right now. The evidence he had found it's abnormal beyond his knowledge. He had to dig it up.

Wait, did he just use "home".

" The girl is searching for something. I have to track her."

"Sir, I am only a General. Even Pryde outranks me. I cannot reasonably be in charge.", even thought he wanted to be, he knew the rules too well.

However, he stiffened when Kylo mentioned the woman.

"... you are looking for the scavenger?"

"It's not the right time to promote you, Hux, but what you said is right. I'll name you an unofficial title 'the Executive General'. You only answer and report to me. This will give you the power almost equal to the Supreme Leader temporally. We'll figure out your official place in the Order later."

Kylo knew he should take a rest as much as he can, but he'sreluctant to end the call. If the information was true, a dual was coming. It was a comfort to see Hux before he got himself involved in uncertainty.

"Not exactly. You may say so."

He could tell Hux more about it. He's trying to put his finger on what happened and yet to got results. All he knew is Rey found a Sith hologram and used it as a way finder.

Hux frowned, hating that Kylo just ignored the positions and rules they already had and just made up his own things.

But at least he got control over the situation now.

"Shall I make an anouncement in your name, Sir?", he asked stiffly. He didn't want to think about the woman.

"I'll make that for you. Eat well and take some sleep, general. You'll be in charge of the First Order when you wake up.."

Kylo absorbed Hux's figure. He looked younger in a hologram.

"Hux..." Kylo hesitated. "If I can't get back, you'll sit on the throne you always want."

He ended the call before Hux questioned him.

Kylos words shook Hux to the core. He stared at his empty hologram and just let his brain process it.

He was... happy. He could be Supreme Leader... if Kylo didn't come back. And if he didn't come back, he would have peace. No annoying knight. No weird advances.

That would be his perfect reality.

But then why was he crying?

The ginger quickly dried those unwanted tears and went for a shower. Something in his chest hurt. But he couldn't figure out what, now why.

***

It's like a dream or nightmare to Kylo, so unreal that the old imperial emperor was alive.

What shocked Kylo most was his knights had never really been his, at least not all of them. He treated them as his brothers, but in truth, they're spies sent by Palpatine. However, what the sick emperor didn't expect is that four knights of Ren got along with Kylo and betrayed the old Sith at last.

Kylo, the knights, and Rey. They joined their force to fight the evil emperor. They won the duel, hurt themselves badly, but they survived.

Kylo smiled at Rey, hugged her in the happiness of triumph. To his own surprise, he didn't offer her his hand again, didn't ask her to join the First Order. It suddenly turned out to be unimportant to him anymore. He already had powerful force users under his command, four trustworthy knights, and a mastermind was always around him who he blindly ignored for a long time.

"What's your plan, Ben?" Rey asked him happily, expecting the man back to Resistance with her.

"Home."

"Great! Your mum has missed you."

Kyo shook his head slowly.

"No, Rey. My own home."

He might visit his mother one day, but not now. He hadn't see Hux for a month. The only thing he wanted to do right now was kissed that man.

***

Ren did not return.

Weeks turned into months and finally, Hux had accepted the fact that either the man was dead or he had given into the woman and joined the resistance.

Wgatever the case, the time had come to name himself the official Supreme Leader, after consulting with others.

They mainly seemed to agree that the Sith must've died in battle. Although the other Generals seemed displeased about Hux being the one to lead, his own crew and Luitennants were exited.

The ceremony was a small one, comparetively, because the ginger had bigger plans for himself. They would celebrate a ceremony like never before- but now was simply not the time. They were at war and there was a high chance of meeting the Sith in battle again. But on the other side. Hux didn't even want to think about that.

Now dressed in a white and red uniform with golden details, Hux still spent most of his time on the bridge. As a Supreme Leader he wanted to be more hands on and around his people. Not on a throne doing nothing.

As he heard that 'supposedly' Kylos ship had landed in their bay, he stiffened. After quickly checkinh his hair, we walked to the bay.

If that was true... was he a spy? Had to be...

Kylo's blood ran cold when he got off the shuttle following by his four knights.

The new Supreme Leader was coming to meet him, in his bright white shining new uniform with groups of officers and troopers.

Kylo felt betrayed. All his efforts for the past months seemed to like a joke now. He eliminated the most dangerous enemy for the Order, almost died because of him. He wanted to show he's a qualified leader with self-sacrifice property to Hux, gaining his acceptance. He wanted to root in the First Order with the man he loves, not an outsider who was pretending to be their leader.

But all Hux wanted was his death and the highest title of his beloved regimen.

He was abandoned by his family again.

Home? What a hilarious word!

"You look so handsome in your new uniform, Hux."

Kylo walked to Hux with a bitter smile. His whole body hurt because of exhaustion. Everyone lay their eyes on them curiously but he didn't care.

"You got what you always want, congrats!"

Kylo stopped an inch away from Hux.

"You see, I'm valuable right now. With or without the foce, I'm too tired to fight back. Order you man to kill me. Finish the last thing on your wish list."

Kylo heard the cracking sound of his heart.

"Do it!"

Hux did not expect Kylo to look like such a wreck.. a mess. But surely, this was just a tactic to get his pitty. He would not be fooled.

"Supreme Leader Ren. We assumed you had died.", he gave him a slight nod of respect.

"But since that is not the case-", he stepped closer, only inches from the other man now.

"You have left me completely stranded. I had no idea if you'd ever come back or run of with that rebell woman.", he hissed quietly.

"Stop drowning in your selfpity, Ren. Your play is laughable. I know why you are back. You are a spy. You joined your parents and your love in the rebellion. I will take no risks.", he hissed and mafe a gesture with his hand.

"Guards. Escort the spy and his companians to the cells. We'll have an eye on them for some months."

Kylo closed his eyes, gave no attempt to fight back when he was disarmed and cuffed. In a minute, he thought he should explain everything to Hux, told him the reality wasn't what he believed. However, how could Hux believe Palpatine was alive and dedicated to re-rule the galaxy?

So he swallowed the true stories.

"Don't hurt my knights. Do whatever you plan on me. Let them go."(已编辑)

"I won't hurt anyone.", Hux huffed, as if insulted at Kylo would think such a thing.

"But I need all of in cells. We'll keep you until I have decided on your fate.", he turned around and walked away. He wanted to talk with Kylo... privately. Not with so many people around. Watching them.

Kylo watched Hux walking away. His brain betrayed him for a second, forced him to make assumptions about what if he left with Rey. He should have seen his mother, hugging her, brushing her grey hair with his fingers, kissing her wrinkled hands. A better choice than facing a lover who hated you...

No, if he had another chance, he would make the same decision.

Kylo realized how hopeless he had fell for Hux, the man without heart.

Every knight got into another cell. They all had been especially designed by Hux to contain force users. They were harder to break out of than anything else he had ever designed.

Five guards per person, but those guarding Kylo seemed to disapear after he had been locked in for five hours.

Hux had sent them away, because he wanted to talk with Ren in peace.

"Ren.", he entered the cell and locked it behind himself.

Kylo turned his head to the entrance and turned back to the ceiling immediately. He was lying on a narrow bed in the cell, reluctant to say anything. Explanations were useless, Hux wouldn't listen and might twist his meanings, so why bother.

Hux stepped closer to his bed.

"I'll protect you, Hux. I will give you everything. I love you, I want you by my side.", he whispered almost sweetly.

"Nothing but lies. You never cared about me. I was nothing but a whole to fill until you got your hands on the scavenger. I don't mean anything to you, and neither does the First Order.", he hissed, his tone now dripping with spite.

"Do you believe what you are saying? If that's the truth, why should I bother to come back? We defeated our enemies perfectly. We found out we're the dyad in the force. If I have offered my hand to her, she'll accept. " Kylo sat up with fire dancing in his eyes. "Tell me, Hux. Why should I go against my nature and back to your side?"

"Because you are a spy. You think you can get through to me with pitty and those immaginary feelings.", Hux hissed back at him.

Kylo laughed without humor.

"Good, good, excellent."

It's a losing battle. He had never convinced Hux. Negotiations weren't his field.

"So, Supreme Leader Hux, " Kylo gave up, purposely irritated his no hope lover. "What's your plan to deal with a Resistance spy plus traitor of the Order like me?"

"I will turn you. You are too strong of an ally to lose.", Hux huffed and crossed his arms behind his back.

"But I can't trust you at the moment."

Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"Considering you don't trust me, it's illogic speaking of turning my mind. From my knowledge, you should either promise some benefits to your captives for persuading purpose, or force them to submit by torturing. Which way will you prefer, Supreme Leader Hux?"

"Well... I would've offered you my body.", he leaned down and gently stroke his fingers along Kylos chin.

"But since you had some real cunt now, you probably will not apprechiate my asspussy. I was only a stand in anyway.", he moved his hand up to Kylos hair and grabbed it harshly.

"Therefore I will punish you for leaving me."

"I didn't want to leave you if I have a choice. Not before, not now, not ever."

Kylo couldn't help but lean into Hux' touch, like a man dying of thrist choose to drink up toxic water. It's not a touch from a lover, no matter how good it felt. This hurted Kylo more.

"Do you worst." Kylo dared.

"You never wrote me. You never called me.", Hux said, his voice betraying how much Kylo hurt him.

"You will be brought to my room.", he yanket his head back roughly.

"And don't even think about using your powers."

"You may call troopers to handle me if you felt unsafe."

You would never knew how many texting drafts I deleted.

"Obviously.", he backed out and troopers came to tie Kylo up and escorted him to Hux room.

It's unreal to recall the last time he visited Hux's quarters. Hux didn't upgrade his room; he lived in the same old place. Millicent was nowhere to be seen. Kylo understood, he didn't want the kitty being a witness of upcoming torture either.

Troopers left the cuffs on Kylo's wrists and ankles, which made Kylo's limbs stiff and uncomfortable.

Kylo sighed and waited nervously.

Hux waited until the Troopers left.

This was only for Kylo. To show him what he was missing, to punish him.

He stepped into the room, dressed completely in black leather.

His boots where military style, but with heels, his chest held thight by a harness with straps.

He was holding a crop and smirking wide.

"Ren...", he walked over to him.

Kylo's expression changed from nervous to open-mouthed. Never in his most erotic wet dream had he seen a hot sight like this.

"Y-you..." Kylo blushed. "You must be kidding!"

"Why?", Hux walked over to him and gently stroke his check with the crop.

"Do you think I would ever joke? Do you think I would ever leave someone strandet for months, hoping they would return but never hearing a word?", he hissed and slapped the crop across Kylos face.

Kylo was taken by the sting came from one side of his cheeks. He should feel shameful, but his cock was treacherous.

"I'm dirty and smelly, Hux. Please untie me and let me clean myself first."

Kylo needed cold water to wake up from this crazy dream.

This must be a dream, right?

"Right, you are filthy. Disgusting. I will make you choke on your own filth, traitor!", a secons hit across Kylos face, harder this time.

"How dare you betray the First Order?!", another slap over his face.

"How dare you betray me?!", Hux pressed his heel against Kylos chest, making him fall backwards.

With his arms tied behind, Kylo knocked down to the floor awkwardly.

"I didn't betray the First Order, not to mention you. I-I'm a loyal and humble servant to the First Order as long as you are part of it."

This was indeed a torture. He could do nothing but kiss up Hux, submit to him.

Hux smirked slightly.

"Liar.", he stomped down on Kylos chest with his high heel.

"You ditched me the second you saw that Jedi-woman. I was never more but your toy. Your stand-in!", he hissed down on him.

"I swear by Vader's name that I'm all yours, head to toe."

Damn! Where did Hux get those high heels? Hux was the dream person walking out from his deepest fantasy.

"How do I know you even still idolize Vader? Maybe you dropped that too, as you switched over to the Rebellion?", Hux hissed and trailed his crop down Kylos body until he reached his dick.

"Look at that. You get turned on by this. Even though you have a real pussy to knock up, you still want mine. You are so greedy. So spoiled. So... despicable.", he whipped the crop over Kylos erection, which was still protected by clothing.

"I didn't fuck Rey!"

Kylo wanted to explain, but who can think clearly in front of a leather-suits-up handsome general...or Supreme Leader. He's in lust. The force forbidden that he even didn't wreck himself in the past month. He saved that for Hux!

"Liar!", Hux yelled, hitting Kylos dick again.

"I know you want to impregnate her. You want your own little hellspawn. But I will wreck you. Once I'm finished with you, you will never even look at someone else!", putting the crop into his boot for the moment, Hux snapped open a switchblade.

Kylo froze on the spot.

"Don't do that, Hux! Please don't cut my cock off!"

Hux chuckled and leaned down, pulling the blade along Kylos erection, cutting his pants open, but not hurting the man.

"Beg. Beg for my mercy."

"I-I beg you, Supreme Leader Hux." Kylo bit his tongue, no one taught him how to beg! "Please keep my cock. My cock and I will at your service with pleasure."

"So you would be willing to be nothing but my toy, living only to serve me, if you can keept your precious cock?", he purred and gently traced Kylos root with the sharp side. Not that it bleed, just enough to make Kylo fear.

"Y-YES!"

Kylo shut his eyes. This must be a weird dream. Kylo prayed for waking up when he opened his eyes again.

"You get off on this.", Hux noticed, smirking slightly and snipped against Kylos monstercock.

"You are so disgusting. Why should I keep someone like you around? Do you think you are worthy? Do you really think you deserve to cum deep in my boypussy and knock me up?"

"No, sir, but I'll prove myself. I-I can give you health heirs."

Hux licked his lips at that.

"Foolish.", he stood up and went to a drawer to get a sound out of it.

"Thinking I'll let you give me your babies.", he walked back and started pushing the thin blue sound into Kylos uthera.

"As punishment I'm plugging your cock up. You will not spill a drop of your seed until you cry."

Kylo was in tears, but he's so aroused at the same time. He had heard of sounding but never tried toat, even in medical cases. How could plugging rod into your uthera feel good?

"Yes, sir. I'll behave."

Kylo started to nervous again. This Hux thought him as a traitor, and the Order didn't leave mercy for traitors.

Hux pressed the whole sound into Kylos uthera. His dick was big enough to fit it all.

As he got up, he ran a hand over his own body.

"Do you desire me? Or are you thinking of your girlfriend? Picture how destroyed she wiuld be, seing you cheat like this. You're a slut, Kylo.", he laughed gently and took his crop back out.

"She's not my girlfriend, "

Kylo defended himself in vain. He knew Hux wouldn't believe it. He couldn't blame him. He did desire Rey to be his other half before he fell for Hux.

"Please don't destroy my cock. I'll do anything to save it."

Would his cock be defunct if the sound staying there for too long?

"I don't cate what you call her. You will never see her again. You don't need anyonr but me, say it!", he hissed and hit Kylos dick again.

The sound would not damage anything. Although it could start to hurt if Kylo tried to cum.

"Ouch!" Kylo cried out. He didn't feel afraid of torture. In one of Snoke's intense training, he was taught how to bear them, but this was another type of torment!

"I need no one but you."

Kylo said it, in his heart, he meant it.

"Repeat that sentence. Again and again.", he hissed and walked back to his wardrobe, getting out a ballgag.

"Because its the last thing you'll say for a while."

"I need no one but you."

"I need no one but you."

"I need no one..."

Kylo repeated, again and again, making it sound like a pray. Hux was his god. Like all believers in the world, he hoped his god reward him for his piety. He angered his god by careless acts. He had no one to blame but himself and consent to accept any punishment his god land on him.

"I love no one but you."

Kylo uttered his last pray, raising his head high, looking into the ginger's eyes. He opened his mouth tamely.

The word love triggered Hux and he pushed the gag into Kylos mouth roughly.

"Repeat-! Repeat it in your head until you can't think of anything else!", he whipped Kylo a few times before stepping on him again.

Kylo gave out a muffled scream, biting the ballgag hard. He followed his god's will piously. Hus wasn't a mind-reader, but that didn't mean Kylo have a chance to be slack.

Hux smirked and leaned down to Kylo.

"You're all mine. Every inch of you. Your cock, your heart, your mind.", he hissed and reached down to play with the sound in Kylos member.

"I will drive you insane."

I'm insane at first sight, I was too careless, ignoring my attachment.

Without the gag, Kylo should confess in front of his god. His eyes popped at the sight of the sound thrusting in his cock. He made a hurting puppy sound, begging Hux show some mercy

Hux purred and reached down to massage Kylos balls.

"Do you want to fuck me?", he tilted his head and smirked.

Kylo nodded eagerly.

"Plz... Sir.."

"I won't allow you. Only someone loyal to the Order deserves my cunt.", he hissed and stood up, undoing his pants right above Kylo.

"But I'll allow you to watch me getting off. While you just sit there, wishing that ypu could touch me. Wishing that you could cum. But I won't allow it."

"NOOO! Plz!" Kylo cried out, struggled to rub his head on Hux's boots. If Hux kept thinking him as a spy, he'll find someone else to serve his needs. Such kind of thoughts was killing him.

"Quiet, insolent.", Hux slightly kicked Kylos head away from his boot, starting to jerk himself off.

"Watch me."

Kylo lay on the floor in an uncomfortable position, tied up and gagged. He watched Hux touch himself helplessly. He wanted to taste that beautiful cock, suck it dry, but right now, all he could do is sucking the ball gag in his mouth, imaging it's Hux's cock. Salvia was leaking from the gag rim uncontrollably.

Hux started jerking himself of, biting his lip as he looked down. Kylo, at his feet. Helpless. The great Supreme Leader, force user. Reduced to nothing but his toy.

Kylo looked at Hux hungrily, eye-fucking him. He moaned loudly, breathed heavily, telling Hux he yearned for him. He's reaching a state that he couldn't stand any longer, so he covertly touched his master via the force, as light as a feather touch.

Hux kicked him.

"Don't you dare using thr force!"

Kylo sobbed, begging for attention with his eyes again. Hux couldn't be so cruel. They were separated for a long time. If he couldn't touch Hux soon, Kylo was sure he'll be sick.

"You're crying.", he chuckled and continued jerking himself off.

"Mnh.. I might be persuaded in letting you suck me off.."

Kylo seized the opportunity, made louder sobbing sound and unclear words. His erection was unimportant compared to Hux's pleasure. The floor was so cold and hard, he dreamed of a warm and soft body.

Hux grabbed Kylos hair and yanked him up, undoing his gag.

"If you bite me, I'll stomp a hole in your dick with my highheel.", he hissed, before shoving his cock into him.

Kylo only had given blowjob once. Although he's grateful Hux didn't leave him aside, the sudden intrusion choked Kylo. His throat muscles squeezed together instinctively, milking the ginger's cockhead.

"Umm..Th-k u sir."

Hux shivered and let out a gasp, grabbing Kylos head with both hands as he started fucking his mouth

Kylo knew nothing about blowjob skills, so he opened his mouth wide to avoid his teeth scratch Hux. He barely could find the pace of breath. He coughed for lack of breath, eyes red and in tears.

Hux gasped and pulled himself out of Kylos mputh before cumming harshly over his face and in his hair.

"You're disgusting.", he panted out as he let go of him.

Kylo was exhausted, wounds caused by fighting Palpatine must dehisce and wet his tunic. His cock was still hard, but he paid no attention to that.

"Are you happy now?" Kylo licked the cum around his mouth.

"No.", Hux hissed and whipped Kylo again.

"But I'm... satisfied.", he stepped away from Kylo and put his tools away.

"You will not move an inch until I tell you to. And I'll reward you by taking you to the medical bay and take care of you."

"Yes, sir. "

Hux was not done with him, but Kylo had used up all his energy. He looked at his sounded cock, decide to receive the upcoming torment passively.

Hux walked over Kylo, stepping on his back, before he disapeared into the bathroom. Not long after, the shower could be heard.

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. He dozed on the floor in no time, didn't aware of the return of Hux.

When Hux returned, he yanked the sound out of Kylos dick and roughly dressed him, before callind med-droids.

"Hux?" Kylo half-awakened, mumbling. "I love you, so I'm back."

Hux huffed and brushed the hair out of Kylos face.

"Shush now."

Kylo sealed his lips, taking a long breath. The fresh smell of Hux comforted his nerves. Nothing was matter as long as he could feel Hux.

Hux held Kylo like this until the med-droid arrived and took the sith.

"Hux, I don't want to leave your side again. Please..."

Kylo clearly knew he needed medical treatment, but the thought of abandon by Hux was worrying him.

Hux shook his head.

"I have to work. Go now. I'll visit you as you recover."


	4. Chapter 4

Hux didn't show up in three days. The only man who talked to Kylo was a medic, which was limited to ask fundamental questions about his health.

On the third day, ironically, the Force linked Rey and him again.

"I felt your sorrows and uncertainties. What's going on, Ben?"

Kylo almost uttered "it's none of your business", but he only gave out a long sigh at last.

"You'll understand when you fall for someone, Rey."

"But love shouldn't be painful."

"Then why my grandfather turned to the dark side because of love?"

The young Jedi confused, thinking.

"This's the true face of love, but I volunteer to taste its bitterness, same as I embrace its sweetness."

Hux walked in while Ren was talking. Obviously, he could not see Rey, but he felt like something was off.

"Are you comunicating with the resistance?!" he hissed.

This was no good. Kylo cursed inside his mind. How could he explain the situation to Hux in a harmless way?

"It's Rey. Snoke bonded us together through the Force. We can't break this bond."

Hux had brought a gift for Kylo. He had felt bad for how he treated him and now left for three days. He wanted to make things right. But it seemed like his suspicions were corrert all along.

"So you truly are working with them," he stated.

"I'm truly pathetic, having fallen for your lies yet again," he threw the gift into a corner.

"Troopers! Escort this traitor back into his cell!"

"Wait! Hux, I didn't work with them!" Kylo struggled, "Every word I said since I've come back was as real as my feelings to you. Please believe me."

"Why should I believe you?! I have no reason to! Yet I have every reason to doubt you!", he hissed and stepped closer to Kylo.

"You are just like everyone else."

"Hux, you're so smart. Just think of it deeper. If I'm working with the Resistance, they will not send their leader's son back to the enemy. It's too risky. I'm here because I want to be with you instead of my old family."

"They would send you because you are the only one I would not kill on arrival!" Hux hissed.

"Because you know you are a weakness of mine."

Tears welled up in Kylo's eyes. In his dreams during the past month, he fantasied about how blessing it would be when Hux replied to his feelings. The reality just slapped on his face.

"I didn't know, " Kylo tasted Hux's confession bittersweetly. "Or I'll put a ring on you."

"You will not put me in chains! You will rot in your cell, just like your knights, thinking about why you betrayed the First Order- why you betrayed me!" Hux hissed, thinking Kylos tears were nothing but show, and completelly missing the point of what the knight was saying.

"No, please, Hux. Leave my knights alone. They did nothing wrong but following my orders. I will be your prisoner as you like, please let them go."

"They are loyal to you. Not to the Order. You aren't loyal to the Order either, clearly. Nor to me. You are all a danger, you all need to be locked up!" he balled his fist.

"I can't believe I almost forgave you. I can't believe I was naive enough to worry about you when all you did was plan your backstabbing."

"I never did what you said. I left because I received an unbelievable but threatening information. It said the old imperial emperor was alive. Please let me finish I'm the story before you laugh at it, Hux." Kylo tried to speak all truth out in one sentence, afraid Hux might don't give you another chance. "Palatine did alive, and he planned to re-ruled the galaxy. The First Order would crash by him if we didn't kill him. You can't image what's his fleet like. Rey invited me to the Resistance after we won, but I reject her and come back. Do you know why?"

Kylo smiled, gave out a sob.

"Because I realized I can't live without my other half. It's you, Hux."

"Spear me those sappy lies!" Hux hissed at him.

"Your goals were never clear, you are ever flexible with your morals. You murdered Snoke despite him practically rasing you. You are not to be trusted! You're a snake and you lie to get what you want. Clearly, I can never trust you again."

"You knew it's not Rey who killed Snoke, " Kylo stated, he didn't even surprise. "You don't trust me but you sleep with me. It's so lucky to be your enemy, though. Enemies or lovers, as long as I'm alive, Hux, I will not give up having you." Kylo suddenly pushed Hux to the nearby wall and kissed him, ignoring the troopers, he'll wash their memories if Hux ordered him.

Hux roughly pushed him away.

"How dare you- infront of subordinates?!" he yelled and stared at them, paranoid.

"What are you afraid? You are the Supreme Leader, no one dare to point the finger on you." Kylo lowered his voice, "I can be your prisoner and more. Don't you want it?"

Hux grabbed Kylo’s throat.

"Wipe their memories this instant!", he hissed, pushing Kylo towards the Troopers

The soldiers tried to stay calm but failed. Their armored bodies shake hard.

"Don't be nervous. You were recruited by Supreme Leader Hux and guarded outside of the medbay." Kylo waved his hand, instantly the troopers repeated his words and leave.

"They will not remember our kiss?" Hux asked nervously.

"Maybe? You said I should not be trusted. It might be a lie if I say they will not."

Hux squeezed Kylo's throat thighter.

"You will regret it if you haven't whiped their memories!"

"I'm not your hitman, I'm your prisoner, remember? I might not be collaborative."

"So you are admitting your guilt? You are admitting that my suspicions where right? Then there is no reason to keep you alive."

"You persist in saying I'm a traitor. I said what I must, " Kylo put his hands on Hux's, tighter them. "Do it."

"You are not giving me any reason to trust you. I almost had after our night together. But clearly, I was mistaken. You will be publicly executed."

"If it was the Supreme Leader wants. May I make my last wish?" Kylo put his hands down, asking in the most gentle voice he could achieve. "At least I'm the former Leader. Naming the last wish isn't too much right?"

Hux sneered.

"I might not grant you said wish. But you can name it."

"Spend a night with me and let me in charge of it."

Hux rolled his eyes.

"So you can stab me? So you can deposit of me when nobody is looking? I told you I don't sleep with people more than once. I already broke this rule twice because of you."

"You already broke your rule. It's not hurt to break it the third and last time. Beside, I can kill you right now and here. Why should I bother to do it at night?"

Hux hesitated, but then let out a frustrated noise.

"Very well. Die like you lived. A pervert."

"So you grant it?" Kylo gave out a breath he held.

"Yes," Hux looked away.

"Give me some space to prepare and you might announce my sentence this afternoon? Will you send someone to pick me up tonight?"

This was very unwise. But Hux wanted Kylo to not be a traitor so bad. He had grown fond of him... in a very weird way.

"Don't try to force my scheduling. You will be escorted to your cell and brought to my room at night."

"Ok, ok, you're the boss here, " Kylo showed a surrender gesture. "Please permit me to take a bath before that."

Hux nodded.

"Permission granted."


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo did everything he can to look perfect. He avoided thinking what if Hux still decide to behead him after tonight. Should he escape? Or should he die for his loveless romance? He was gambling. He checked his hairstyle and straighten his collars one last time when troopers came.

The troopers escorted Kylo to Hux's room.

Hux sat in his chair, legs crossed. He wore his Supreme Leader outfit, just without the cape.

"You look great."

Troopers stopped at the doorway, incurred Kylo then left. Hux looked like everything in Kylo's dream. At this moment, Kylo allowed himself to assume Hux was his beloved husband, and they were the co-rulers of the known galaxy. He just off duty and came home; his handsome husband was waiting for him to enjoy some quality time.

"Hux...my starkiller." Kylo wandered to where Hux sat, immersing in his pretending. He softly stroke his sharp cheekbones.

Hux rolled his eyes and made a hand-gesture.

"Kylo. Mind to tell me what fantasy you are indulging in before you embarrasse yourself?"

"Since it's my last night in this universe, why not we act like a loving couple? You agreed to let me in charge of the night." Kylo didn't feel embarrassed at all. This was his deepest secret, more private than his sexual fantasy. "I always want a family of my own."

"You have a family.", Hux sighed and got up.

"And you ran back to them when you could've had me.", hewhispered before straightening himself.

"A loving couple is your wish? Very well.", he sighed.

"What... do I do?"

"I said 'family of my own', not my parents. We have no choice on the family we born in, that's why I want to build my own." Kylo bent down and lay a kiss on Hux's hair. "You don't need to do anything. In my fantasy, I took care of my husband, who exhausts himself at work." He walked around to Hux's back, massaging his shoulders.

Hux tensed when Kylo stepped behind him. He was still expecting to be stabbed.

"No choice...", he repeated and thought of his father.

"You are too tensed up, husband mine, " Kylo's fingers move to Hux's neck, detached the hooks between the collars of the new uniform. "I believe everything about your work goes well?" He slipped along Hux's long neck, going down, unbuttoned the jacket patiently.

Hux had thought this would go very differently. Very sexual. So he had worn a BDSM harmess underneath his uniform. But now it made his cheeks burn red in embarassement.

"I... work was... stressfull."

Kylo's movement paused when his fingers touched leather; he looked down to double-check it, then smiled.

"You prepared a gift for me, how sweet you are, " Kylo leaned down, steal a quick kiss from Hux. "You put too many responsibilities on your shoulders. Your subordinates are not children, they can take care of themselves without you for a while. Just relax."

"They cannot as I have not elected a new Grand Marshall. I have offered Mitaka the promotion, but he hasn't accepted nor denied yet.", he looked away to hide his blushing. What the hell was this? Kylo was just trying to get information, right?

"Mitaka is loyal to you. The title is a bonus for him. Maybe he hesitates to the promotion because he knows if he accepts, as a new high ranking officer, he must leave you and command a new ship." Kylo had removed the jacket, put it aside, directly in touch with Hux's bare skin. "Honestly, I almost envy him, though he's a nice assistant, he might try to steal you from me and I can't blame him. Who doesn't like an attractive man like you?"

"Oh please. Mitaka is a pushover. And while I do like dark hair, he is way to propper for my liking.", Hux sighed and tried to calm his nerves. He looked good in the harness, he knew that. But it felt so out of place.

"It's a good thing to know you like my hair color. Shall we continue to enjoy our night in our bedroom? I want to worship every inch of your skin with my hands and mouth."

Hux got up and held out his hand for that Kylo might guide him over.

"I do tend to have a weakness for men who are a complete mess too."

Kylo's heart lost one beat. Even for a dying man like him, the nice words were too good to be true.

He took Hux's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"You make me hard just seeing you in a leather harness, my awesome husband, "Kylo gently pushed Hux on the mattress. " Help me unclothe?"

Hux was not comfortable. Constantly being called 'husband' or 'beloved' was very weird to him.

"Here.", he unzipped Kylos prisoner-jacket.

Kylo threw the jacket away as soon as it was unzipped. He grabbed Hux's hand and kissed it.

"Do you mind if I tie you up and blindfold you?"

Hux tensed again.

"So I don't see you when you murder me? So I cannot fight back?"

"If you don't like, just say no. "

Kylo rubbed softly on Hux's stomach.

" What do you want to try with me one last time?"

Hux frowned at him.

"I thought you wanted to be in charge. That was your wish."

"Oh, but you still choose to put on a master harness, not a slave one?" Kylo smirked. "You are relectant to play a sub I guess?"

"I never play submissive. It doesn't suit me. And... I don't own the equipment for it in my size.", he whispered the last part, looking away embarrassed

"Say that again?" Kylo covered Hux with his whole body, half-hug him. "What equipment?"

"Dom equipment.", Hux half dodged the question.

"You don't like being a sub, but you agreed to give me the authority. You trust me more than you claimed."

Kylo was curious about the so-called dom equipment. Unfortunately, it wasn't the priority for tonight. He needed to change Hux's mind first.

"Then, what about a blindfold, no restriction? It would feel better when you can't see me. Your comfortable is my wish."

"I like to be in charge, but on the recieving end. No blindfold," he huffed and looked away.

"I don't trust you enough for that."

"Ok... We'll not do that, " Kylo removed all fabrics for both of them. He put one finger under Hux's harness to test its tightness, drawing its shape along the edge of the leather.

"Could you borrow me a vibrator? And lube."

"Both in the drawer.", Hux pointed at a sleek, black one next to his bed.

Kylo found them and brought them to the bed. He didn't use them on Hux immediately. It seemed Hux wasn't familiar with foreplay, so Kylo decided to extend this part.

"You are so pretty like this."

He put his mouth on Hux's neck, licking the sensitive skin there, softly biting the Adam apple.

"Relax, let me worship you."

Hux shivered.

"Would you worship me like a god?", he asked, unsure of himself. This was just so the oposite of what he was used to. He was completely out of his comfort zone.

"Yes, like you're my ginger god. A blessing."

Kylo covered Hux's breast with his hands as his kisses going down, eventually put one of the nipples in his mouth.

Hux smirked slightly.

"Exactly. I'm your god...", a shiver of arrousual washed over his body at the thought of pure power a god had.

"Nh- you'd be nothing without me, wouldn't you?"

"You are the embodiment of the Force. The meaning of my life."

Kylo switched to the other side, licking and sucking the second nipple to its hardest.

"Then why would you ever abandon me?", he hissed through his teeth, the sensation of his nipples getting sucked turning him on.

"I-The fierce feelings freaked me out. I never experienced that, like you're the center of my world. So, I escaped."

Kylo pat on Hux's thighs, encouraging him to open his legs.

"I promise this will not happen again."

"Empty words and empty promises, Kylo. I know you're just trying to sweet talk me."; Hux stated but opened his legs for the other nonetheless.

Kylo chuckled out of the blue. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Hux's hips.

"You called me Kylo, darling. Sounds so sweet."

He gave a little pinch on his lover's hip, separated the soft meat apart to expose the pink hole. It's shiny in the dim light.

"You prepared for me?!"

Hux was flustered.

"Don't let this get to your head, Ren!", he hissed at him.

"Neighter of this. I simply expected your last night to be of depraved fantasies. So I got ready in advance."

"Depraved indeed."

Kylo lay down on his stomach between Hux's opening legs and attempted to put one finger tip in.

"Did someone rim you before?"

Hux shivered.

"No. That is too personal.", he huffed and looked down.

"Wanna try?"

Kylo blowed a kiss on the tightly closed hole.

Hux bit his lip but then nodded. After all, Kylo could die tomorrow.

Kylo was pleased to give Hux a new experience.

"Take a deep breath for me."

Kylo sticks his tongue out as Hux slightly opened up, carefully licked the vulnerable inner surface.

Hux did his best to keep quiet, but his fingers dug into the surface below him.

Hux's ass was as clean as another part of his body. The knight wondered if Hux had an enema when he prepared himself for Kylo. He took the oval shape vibrator in hand and turned it on. The vibrative egg was barely touched Hux's balls as Kylo tonguing deeper.

Hux sucked in a sharp breath and reached down to grab Kylo's hair with one hand.

Still, he insisted on keeping himself quiet, but it felt so good...

Kylo curled his tongue, changing angles to lube the hole with his saliva. He dragged the vibrator from the balls to the tailbone.

"Open up."

The egg shape vibrator was pushed into the moist ass in one smooth move.

Hux let out a gasp, his legs shivering.

"Y-you-", he hissed but didn't get further as the vibrator cut off his thoughts.

"I'm going to fuck you with the little evil thing vibrating in the depth of your ass."

Kylo told his plan, sucking the ring of muscles, fingering the vibrator deeper.

"You'll like it, baby."

Hux let out a breathy chuckle.

"You will cum immediately when you feel the vibrator on your cocktip."

"I will not until getting your permission, " Kylo smirked against Hux's hole.

"Proof it.", Hux looked down at him, challanging.

Kylo gave the entrance one last lick and kissed it.

"Remember, my pleasure comes from yours, dear. Stop me when it's too much."

He lubed his dick, sticking its head into Hux's perfect ass, holding there. He breathed faster when he felt the weak vibrating.

Hux huffed slightly.

"You need to do better than that if you want to satisfy me."

"You are too beautiful for me to hold back." Kylo hissed, using the Force to prevent himself cumming immediately. He pushed half of his dick in, sweating. The vibrator was moved to stop at Hux's prostate.

Hux bit his lip to keep all the sounds inside, but his whole body arched up, his fingernails digging into the blankets.

"Ugh... please, Hux, moan for me. Let me know you like my service."

Kylo seized the narrow waist of the ginger, which arch to a perfect curve. He took more effort to hold back cum until his balls touched Hux's stretching entrance.

"You're...incredible. I love you."

Kylo topped Hux's whole body like a blanket.

Hux gasped as Kylo bottomed out and tossed his head to the side.

"Maybe... if you would fuck me properly... I'd make some noises.", he hissed out.

"Yes, your highness."

Kylo's half-lidded eyes drunk Hux's appearance greedily. He paced his movement skillfully, teasing every sensitive place inside Hux's body. The vibrations were too strong and became a numbness.

"I might leave a baby here before I die."

Kylo spread his fingers on Hux's flat stomach.

Hux tensed as Kylo said that, his hole clenching around the others cock.

"You are not allowed to impregnate me-!", he hissed, surprised that the knight enjoyed this kind of roleplay as well.

"Don't you want a force-sensitive pup? Powerful, beautiful, and, most of all, loyal to you."

Kylo convinced seriously as if Hux was fertile. He hooked his fingers under the leather harness, making sure Hux couldn't dodge the approaching hard thrusts.

Hux gasped out when Kylo grabbed his harness, loving the way he was being manhandled.

"It would be a bastard child.", he gasped out.

"Just like you."

"It might not be as long as both parents are alive."

Kylo lifted Hux up tenderly, wrapping him in his locked arms. His dick all the way in the ginger's body.

"Don't you want me, Hux? Don't you want a docile husband and an adorable pup to make a family?"

"Th- thats not what a bastard is! A bastard is a kid of unmarried parents.", Hux hissed at him, his fingernails digging into the skin of Kylos back.

"I want a husband who knows his fucking place."

"I crystally know my fucking place."

Kylo hinted by swing his waist invitingly. A serial of soft kisses was landed on the unmistakable curve to Hux's neck. Kylo suddenly felt a tingle of happiness as Hux hugging him. It was almost close to lovemaking.

"I will be your dream husband if you allow me to try."

Hux finally let out a moan at the slight thrust of Kylo, tensing up.

"Why do you want to-- be my husband so bad? What do you gain from it?"

"You. You'll be my priceless prize."

Kylo quickened the pace, tightly gathering Hux to him.

"Please Hux, " Kylo hissed as pleasure increasing. "Accept me and my love."

"But you betrayed me!", Hux hissed, moving his hips against Kylos rythm.

"I didn't! I didn't bang her. The Force forbidden, you'll never know I'm fascinated with you to head over heels!"

"I don't care if you fucked her or not, you left me for months without saying a word!", he hissed.

"Thats not being in love head over heels!"

"I'm truly sorry I hurt you, Hux, " Kylo couldn' help but cry, tears welling in his eyes. "I shouldn't expect your forgiveness. I hope I've never hurt you physically or psychologically." More kisses, more hugs.

"You hurt me in both ways you absolute fucking idiot!", he yelled at him.

"I should've shot you when you stepped foot on my ship!", he grabbed tgose black locks.

"Why- why do you make it so hard for me to get rid of you?!"

"I know...I know...I'm sorry, " Kylo whispered next to Hux's ear, stroking his shaking back. "Let me love you, Hux. Let me make up to you with the rest of my life."

"I hate you so much.", Hux whispered and kissed him.

"Now fuck me like you mean it."

Kylo fell upon Hux like a beast in heat, pinning Hux to the mattress and fucking him.

"I love you so much!"

Kylo's cheeks brush against Hux's. He traced the outline of his face, touched the softness of his ginger hair.

Hux moaned loudly, loving how rough Kylo suddently was.

"Please...I'm so close! Let me impregnate you!"

Kylo begged urgently, knocking Hux without mercy. Hux's moan was the perfect aphrodisiac to him.

Hux was losing himself in constant pleasure, forgetting why he was mad at Kylo in the first place for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes! Cum inside me and impregnate me!"

Kylo clung to Hux's front, using his six-pack stomach to brush his lover's beautiful cock.

"Open, open wide for me!"

He kissed Hux hard as his cum flushing into the puffy hole.

Hux spread his legs and came all over himself and Kylo.

The climax was a blessing, but what goes up must come down. The death sentence was still there. Kylo made his mind. He would never leave Hux again until death does them apart.

He's at the discretion of his lover's hands.


End file.
